The Tormentid (Mixtape Series)
'SerialKillas.net Presents... The Tormentid Vol 1 (2005)' * 01 Intrinzik - The Corporation * 02 Fat C - The Beginning * 03 BG Bulletwound - Baller Sunshine Ft Krizz Kaliko * 04 Ruthless - Mandy's Goin Through Some Shit * 05 Mereness - GTA Ft M.C. Rentz, Professor Fresh, & Ill P.O.E.tic * 06 GrewSum - Murder Method Ft The Incredible Zig, & 3rd Degree * 07 White Boy Ric - Monster: Created * 08 MN Snipe - Gangsta Harmony * 09 LiL Hu$tLe - Bad Trip * 10 Frozen Few - We Aint Gangsta * 11 Wrek - Forever * 12 Mattrix - Straight Jacket * 13 Casper Da Ghost - Champion * 14 Dyad Souls - The Art Of A Backstabber * 15 Rags - About A Girl * 16 Lo Key - Pump Pump (Toxic Remix) Ft Candi Creep * 17 Zodiac - Stigmata * 18 James G - So Sick Ft B-eezy, & JG * 19 JThugg - People * 20 MK - Staydown * 21 Emerg McVay - Where Do We Go From Here Ft Venomvox * 22 Tech N9ne - The Tormentid One Mix Ft Krizz Kaliko, The ROC, & PDM (bonus track) TradersCrypt.com Presents... The Tormentid Vol 2 (2015) * 01 Traders Crypt - Intro (prod. by TheSickBeats.com) * 02 Mastamind & Skitzo - Rocket * 03 Chinky Eye - Silent Hill * 04 DamneDNatioN - Mask Up * 05 Amerakin Overdose - Dead Girl On the Dance Floor (Fraktal Remix) * 06 RMFC - Chop the Body Up * 07 Black Magik - I Rock The Wicket Shit Ft Swing Dee Diablo * 08 Nemesis Poe - Take Ya $ * 09 TheJackofHearts - Take My Happy * 10 Mista Sykness - Beast In Me * 11 Ecid - Burn Everything * 12 Triiple Siix - Heartless Ft Rado Young Dough * 13 Xcluzive & Meiday - Hit It Ft Jackie Chain * 14 KiNGPiN - Die Slow * 15 King Venom - R.I.P. Ft Dealla Da Great & Big Natti * 16 Pimp Lights - Pa Pa Pow * 17 Mistah J - BCS * 18 Mirage - Get Up Out The Way * 19 Traders Crypt - Outro TradersCrypt.com Presents... The Tormentid Vol 3 (2017) * 01 Traders Crypt - Intro (prod. by TheSickBeats.com) * 02 Lo Key - The Devils Knock Ft Playboy The Beast * 03 Freak - Sometin Wrong * 04 Professor Fresh - FMWL Ft Johnny Questionmark of Playaz Lounge Crew * 05 JPK - Walk With Me Ft DJ Corbett * 06 Ill-iteracy - Kingdom (Produced by Chris Prythm) * 07 Snug Brim - Yeah * 08 Dead Street Poetry - Keys To The City * 09 Narcodix - This Is Evil * 10 Outlaw Family - Punk Busta * 11 Tanqueray Locc - Habits Ft Scum * 12 Project Born - No B.S. Ft Smallz One * 13 Swing Dee Diablo - Panthers Ft Capone Da Truth * 14 OppositePolar - Disgust * 15 Kali Breeze - No Limit * 16 Young Rich - Creative Ft Miles E Willz * 17 MrO - Lost Ones Ft The Murder Monkeys * 18 Influence - Headless Ft Young Cubcout * 19 Shank MC - Shank Em Ft Liggy * 20 Cyco Mico - Born To Lead * 21 Nekro G - Demonz Ft Thommy Nekro & Acetone * 22 Faced Hornet - Horrorcore One Oh One The Tormentid Vol 1-3 (Hallowicked Selections) (2017) * 01 Intrinzik - The Corporation * 02 Fat C - The Beginning * 03 BG Bulletwound, Krizz Kaliko - Baller Sunshine * 04 GrewSum, Incredible Zig, 3rd Degree - Murder Method * 05 White Boy Ric - Monster: Created * 06 Frozen Few - We Aint Gangsta * 07 Zodiac - Stigmata * 08 Emerg McVay, Venomvox - Where Do We Go From Here * 09 Mastamind, Skitzo (The Orthus) - Rocket * 10 DamneDNatioN - Mask Up * 11 RMFC - Chop The Body Up * 12 Black Magik, Swing Dee Diablo - I Rock The Wicket Shit * 13 Mista Sykness - Beast In Me * 14 Ecid - Burn Everything * 15 Lo Key, Playboy The Beast - The Devils Knock * 16 Freak - Somethin Wrong * 17 Professor Fresh, Johnny Questionmark of PLC - FMWL * 18 JPK, DJ Corbett - Walk With Me * 19 Snug Brim - Yeah * 20 Narcodix - This Is Evil * 21 Tanqueray Locc, Scum - Habits * 22 Project Born, Smallz One - No B.S. * 23 Cyco Mico - Born To Lead The Tormentid Vol 1-3 (DCGCON Selections) (2018) * 01 MN Snipe - Gangsta Harmony * 02 LiL Hu$tLe - Bad Trip * 03 Mattrix - Straight Jacket * 04 Casper Da Ghost - Champion * 05 Dyad Souls - The Art Of A Backstabber * 06 Rags - About A Girl * 07 Lo Key & Candi Creep - Pump Pump (Toxic Remix) * 08 MK - Staydown * 09 Chinky Eye - Silent Hill * 10 Amerakin Overdose - Dead Girl On the Dance Floor (Fraktal Remix) * 11 Nemesis Poe - Take Ya $ * 12 TheJackofHearts - Take My Happy * 13 Triiple Siix, Rado, Young Dough - Heartless * 14 Pimp Lights - Pa Pa Pow * 15 Dead Street Poetry - Keys To The City * 16 Swing Dee Diablo, Capone Da Truth - Panthers * 17 OppositePolar - Disgust * 18 Kali Breeze - No Limit * 19 MrO, The Murder Monkeys - Lost Ones * 20 Shank MC & Liggy - Shank Em * 21 Nekro G, Thommy Nekro, Acetone - Demonz * 22 Faced Hornet - Horrorcore One Oh One TradersCrypt.com & PsychopathicTraders.com Presents... The Tormentid Vol 2-4 (SCU Selections) (2018) Coming this Gathering of the Juggalos. Featuring select songs from Volume 2 & 3 plus a preview of Volume 4! TradersCrypt.com & PsychopathicTraders.com Presents... The Tormentid Vol 4 (2018 or 2019) Coming Soon. Featuring Bad Mind, Legion of Darkness, Menacide, V-Sinizter, and more!!! Submit a song TradersCrypt@gmail.com Category:Horrorcore Category:Horrorcore Artists